Obligation of Duty
by Addicted-to-GazettE
Summary: Kagome always pays her dues, but how does one thank someone who requires no gratitude? A serial of Oneshots and Drabbles come together to tell a tale.
1. Giving Just Rewards

**Disclaimer:** All rights for _Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_. I am making no profit out of this except in the enjoyment of the masses.

Okay! So this too will be a collection of oneshots/Drabble bits, the only difference? They all go together! So I decided they didn't fit in my Picnic Basket of fun. This little story wont be extrodinarily big by any means, but I can't say how long it will in fact be. So just come along for the ride and enjoy, ne?

* * *

><p><span>Giving Just Rewards<span>

* * *

><p>It was troubling, and just a little vexing.<p>

Grey blue eyes shone with curiosity and slight frustration, as they rested upon a member of their newly allied group.

Kagome sat just out of the firelight; her bangs and the shadows hiding her expression from view. It was just as well, for not only was she a complete open book, she didn't want anyone to see the direction of her gaze.

The silent Tai-youkai sat a fair distance away, his back to a tree and his attentions on the stars above.

How could he be so calm? He'd just saved her from the jaws of death!

_Again. _

It was not that she was ungrateful; in fact it was quite the opposite.

What she found so frustrating was that she couldn't think of proper way to show her growing gratitude. With Inuyasha she showed her thanks with ramen. It was the same with the others; she knew enough about each to be able to show her gratitude properly.

Something about the great InuLord…forebode such intimacy.

She couldn't figure him out no matter how long she thought of it. What would be a proper gift for a great and powerful demon known as the Killing Perfection?

She'd tried asking Inuyasha the other day, only for him to give her a long incredulous look before scoffing "Gift? Kagome, this is _Sesshoumaru_. You don't have to _give _him anything. Just let it drop."

But she couldn't just _do _that! It went against her friendly nature! Sure they'd been enemies before, but _now_ they were allies. She couldn't treat Sesshoumaru with any less courtesy than she would the rest. It was just wrong. Yet how _else_ was she to convey her piling, thank you's?

It was a question that would haunt her long into the night.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

* * *

><p>And thus begins our small adventure! :)<p>

For documentations sake, This Drabble was origionally posted on Feburary 14th, 2012, for Dokuga_Contest's Weekly Perfection Prompt: Pile. The word count stands at a perfect 300 words.

Hope you all enjoyed! Till next chapter!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	2. Evasive Maneuvers

**Disclaimer:** All rights for _Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_. I am making no profit out of this except in the enjoyment of the masses.

* * *

><p><span>Evasive Maneuvers<span>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was utterly baffled, and it was not a state in which he was comfortable.<p>

Information was power after all, and with it he'd conquered many a battle, for those he understood very well.

What he didn't understand were women; in specific, his brother's Miko.

For the past week she'd stalked him, a few times she'd even approached him- only to scuttle away when he'd given her his attention. What on earth was this about?

Watching her blush and turn tail once again, Sesshoumaru decided enough was enough. Unfortunately he doubted asking her directly would get him anywhere. Silently he considered each pack member until he decided upon one with the most experience.

Perhaps the Monk could shed some light upon the situation.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

* * *

><p>Tada Part two!<p>

For documentations sake, This Drabble was origionally posted on Feburary 21st, 2012, for Dokuga_Contest's Weekly Perfection Prompt: Shed. The word count was a perfect 100 words but I added a bit more to it at the begining to flow better. It now stands at 123 words.

Hope you all enjoyed! Till next chapter!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	3. An Unfair Trade

**Disclaimer:** All rights for _Inuyasha_ are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful _Rumiko Takahashi_. I am making no profit out of this except in the enjoyment of the masses.

* * *

><p><span>An Unfair Trade<span>

* * *

><p>Miroku had been humming cheerfully while putting pieces of cleaned fish on spits for the group's supper when it happened. One minute he was quiet alone and the next he was suddenly…not so alone.<p>

Glancing up as black leather boots entered his field of vision, a dark brow winged towards his hair line.

_This is a rather…unique visitor. _

Somewhat baffled by the others presence he greeted his unusual guest. "Why Hello there, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Amber orbs glowed in the darkness, highlighted by the firelight as the Tai-youkai stared down his patrician nose. "I require your aide."

The words were spoken bluntly and without artifice.

Nodding with a friendly air he waved to the empty seat at his side "By all means, My Lord, for I am all ears." He waited a moment for the taller demon to settle before enquiring, "How may I be of service?"

Sesshoumaru stared absently into the fire. "The Miko…"

Miroku's brow furrowed. "What about, Kagome-sama?"

"…She is acting…" a pause "abnormally."

"Pardon me for saying so, but Kagome-sama is rarely normal."

He received a droll yet impatient stare for his jest. Dusting off his hands, Miroku tucked them into his wide sleeves and smiled. "What is it about her in particular, that has struck as you odd?"

A grunt, "You have not noticed?"

A chuckle, "Are you referring perhaps to the game of cat and mouse?"

A brow rose, "Explain"

"Women are complex creatures, my Lord; Kagome-sama more so than others. I suspect this comes form her rare origins." He contemplated the stars with a mysterious smile, "She feels that something is owed…but cannot figure out how to pay her dues."

"I do not understand" the demon admitted somewhat reluctantly

A joyful laugh filled the night "And that my Lord, is the first step to understanding!"

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>...

* * *

><p>Oh, Miroku, so full of puzzles. ;) Poor Sesshoumaru. I think he needs a back up plan...<p>

For documentations sake, This Drabble was origionally posted on Feburary 28th, 2012, for Dokuga_Contest's Weekly Perfection Prompt: Trade. The word count was a perfect 300 words.

Hope you all enjoyed! Till next chapter!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	4. Accidental Dishonor

**Disclaimer: **All rights for **_Inuyasha_ **are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful **_Rumiko Takahashi_**. I am making no profit out of this except in the enjoyment of the masses.

* * *

><p>Accidental Dishonor<p>

* * *

><p>It was a normal fight. Inuyasha was being stubborn and Kagome even more so.<p>

There was shouting, a few traded insults, and as per usual the group was giving the combatants a wide birth, afraid to turn the young females ire towards themselves. Miroku twiddled his thumbs, Shippou scowled in the half-dogs direction, while Sango shook her head sadly at the display.

They all knew what unfortunate direction this fight was taking. However, even as they waited for the sitting to come, they never realized that the newest of their party would react in a unique way when it did.

A few more ultimatums were fired between the arguing companions before Kagome, as always, got the last word.

"Inuyasha," Her eyes burned with affronted fury, "SIT BOY!"

The subjugation spell was as potent as ever, and as it glowed with holy power, Inuyasha slammed to the ground dramatically. Inuyasha didn't notice, for he was too busy eating dirt.

Kagome, riding high on her indignant self righteous anger, didn't notice the second flare of power that filled the clearing because she'd stalked away immediately after speaking the spells key word.

Sango and Shippou quieted and turned to eye the Taiyoukai cautiously; uncertain of what was the matter.

Miroku however, amidst his thumb twiddling, had witnessed the minute narrowing of golden eyes when the fight had started. Over the last couple of days, since Sesshoumaru-sama had approached him actually, the Monk had found himself closely observing the Lord more closely that normal; particularly, in regard to the lord's reactions to Kagome-sama.

At first the monk had thought the demons unrest was merely because the shouting had upset Rin.

But the flair of power had shown true agitation, and had come when Inuyasha had hit the dirt. Looking back and fourth between brother and brother, Miroku found himself tucking his tongue in his cheek as his own amethyst hues took of on a gleam of curious contemplation

Interesting…Very interesting…

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

* * *

><p>Okay! Finally an update! I apologize prefusely to the people who were waiting for this! No worries I got a few more pieces of this in the works, so the updates should be a little more regular now.<p>

So, who wants to take a guess as to why Sesshoumaru was upset? ;)

Hope you all enjoyed! Till next chapter!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	5. Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer: **All rights for **_Inuyasha_ **are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful **_Rumiko Takahashi_**. I am making no profit out of this except in the enjoyment of the masses.

* * *

><p><span>Homeward Bound<span>

* * *

><p>Though the night was a rather nippy one, Kagome huddled over the fire poking at it with a stick, for another reason other than warmth. Stirring the ashes, the girl watched as flames leap lick and dance at the crackling wood, trying her best to ignore the unnatural silence.<p>

Tensions were running high in the small group, and though she had no idea what all this was about, it was obvious she was missing…_something_ important. It was almost as if the group was…ostracizing Sesshoumaru.

Had they had a falling out without her knowledge? How embarrassing that she could have missed something like that. Sure she'd been a bit lost in her own world the last few days but…

Glancing around semi covertly, Kagome noticed the shadows darkening everyone's expressions. Sango was sharpening her hidden blades, and Inuyasha was no where to be seen- having skulked off for some alone time aka to brood and darken some distant tree, she guessed that the Hanyou was still upset about their fight. Even little Shippou was quiet! He curled up docilely with Kirara at Miroku's feet. What on earth was going on? Finally catching Sesshoumaru's foreboding glare, Kagome quickly lowered her gaze with a sinking feeling that, somehow, this whole fiasco was her fault.

What had she done though? She honestly couldn't think of anything. Sneaking another glance in Sesshoumaru's direction she furrowed her brow. The demon lord looked ready to spit fire- or at least as close as the stoic demon could get to such physical displays. Maybe it wasn't her fault? Did he and Inuyasha have another falling out?

Slowly climbing to her feet she decided to go and ask what was bothering him. She was the mediator of the little alliance after all- and if it _was _somehow her fault, then she needed to apologize!

However, when she first gained her feet the tension skyrocketed and all eyes flew in her direction. Shifting awkwardly, Kagome made to step in Sesshoumaru's direction, but his curled lip, and stiffed posture halted her steps. He was clearly _highly _agitated. Brow furrowing she moved again but froze as youki flared to life- invisible and threatening. That made up her mind: She needed to escape.

Trying to act natural she instead moved towards her bag, hands trembling nervously as the harsh power stung along her skin. Okay, so maybe he was mad at her. It wasn't overwhelming but the statement it made was painfully clear: Stay Away.

Knees gone wobbly with growing upset, Kagome stumbled tripping over a stick and almost falling on her face. Gasping, her arms flailed as she tipped. Instead of meeting the ground though, the young priestess found herself with a face full of soft purple robes.

A warm gentle hand supported her weight and Kagome sheepishly let Miroku assist her in regaining her feet. Meeting those kind violent hues with her own watery blues, her lip trembled. Tutting over her obvious distress, the Monk decided it was time for a tactical retreat.

"Won't you walk with me, Kagome-sama?" Smiling gently, Miroku slung a strong arm about her shoulders, a silent show of support, before he began to lead her into the woods. With her bag hefted over his shoulder, Miroku swiftly lead the crumbling young woman out of the clearing and towards the safety known as home, all the while patting her trembling shoulders.

"But, Inuyasha-" her protest was weak, as she'd been planning on running away either way. With a quirk of lips Miroku swiftly and surely lead her through dark vegetation. "Worry not, for I shall beg your excuses to our surly friend."

Sighing in relief as the well came into view she hesitated only a moment more, "Are you sure, Miroku-sama?"

A saucy wink was her answer, "I dare say I'm getting rather good at handling surly dogs."

With a giggle that sounded suspiciously chocked, the girl squeezed his hand in gratitude before dashing off.

With a bright flash of light, Kagome was gone, leaving the Monk in a rather precarious predicament,

_What was the best way to tell a temperamental Hanyou, that his prickly sibling had chased away yonder fair maiden? _

It was a troubling conundrum indeed.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

* * *

><p>Poor Kagome, when handling these demon men, the poor thing has no clue what to do. Luckily Miroku seems to have an idea or two to help her out, yes? We'll have to see how <em>that <em>works out.

Hope you all enjoyed!

And remember~

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	6. Conspicuously Absent

**Disclaimer: **All rights for **_Inuyasha_ **are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful **_Rumiko Takahashi_**. I am making no profit out of this except in the enjoyment of the masses.

**To be Noted**: As of this chapter I'm **changing the rating to T** just to be safe because this chapter and another that's comming up will have slightly stronger language, thanks to Inuyasha's potty mouth. You've been warned ;)

* * *

><p><span>Conspicuously Absent<span>

* * *

><p>When he'd come back, she'd be <em>gone<em>.

Eye twitching when Inuyasha surveyed the group he found that the Monk was also missing, irritation gave way to a niggling sense of unrest. It was obvious from the kitsune runt's watery green eyes and Sango's concerned expression that there was more to Miroku and Kagome's absence than met the eye.

Striding forward he made a beeline for the Taijiya. Stopping inches from where the brunette sat with Kirara lay hunched in her lap Inuyasha skipped the formalities and jumped straight to the point, as was his habit.

"Oi, where's Kagome?" he demanded gruffly.

Sango raised her chin to meet his gaze squarely.

"…I don't know for sure but, if I were to guess, Houshi-sama escorted Kagome-chan to the well."

"Keh, and _why _didn't anyone _ask _me before doing so?" Inuyasha grumbled, irritated that he hadn't been consulted. Watching her shift uncomfortably, Sango's gaze drifted off to the side once more and this time Inuyasha turned his head to follow her gaze. It was then he noticed new two things. One: Sesshoumaru was also missing. Two: a strong demonic aura still hung in the air. Having gotten used to his rotten brothers stink in his presence, Inuyasha hadn't noticed the crackle of lingering power before hand, but now was a different story.

Just_ what _had happened while he ran around to secure the perimeter? Inuyasha's foot began to tap the ground, a sure sign that his temper was beginning to surface. Unfortunately, or in some opinions perhaps fortunately, before he could open his mouth to demand further explanation the foliage rustled and Miroku appeared.

There was a distinct lack of Kagome which irritated the Hanyou further. Eyes narrowed, ears twitched, and his upper lips curled to show a hint of fang.

_Someone better start talkin' and talking, FAST. _

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

* * *

><p>Dogs are such territorial mother hens. ;)<p>

Hope you all enjoyed, and look forward to the next piece soon! I plan to polish and post it in the next couple of days. Till then!

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **All rights for **_Inuyasha_ **are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful **_Rumiko Takahashi_**. I am making no profit out of this except in the enjoyment of the masses.

Sorry for the lateness! I have excuses for those who care to hear them at the end.

* * *

><p>Patience is a Virtue<p>

* * *

><p>Miroku the Monk likes to think of himself as a holy paragon who holds many a virtue.<p>

Now don't laugh.

Those that would scoff at his boastings he marks off as people who can not understand his unique calling. It is to be expected. After all, his kindly portrayed acts of chivalry had often times been misconstrued as mere whims of lust. It was not so. He was merely under the obligation to treat all as the Buddha's children. As such the many sniffs and censured comments about his modus operandi cheerfully roll off his conscience like water off a ducks back. He doesn't even mind the accusations to the moral of his character- Miroku is a forgiving man after all.

His greatest virtue, besides his shining honesty and good faith, is patience. No one could wait out another's stubbornness like this wholesome man of the cloth. He has yet to fail in such an endeavor.

However, Lord Sesshoumaru of the West was proving to be a trying opponent.

The demon had approached him and he'd carefully dropped a hint; hoping that Western Lord would be able to apply said hint to a greater use.

However, it also seemed as if, while sharp minded, in the matter of dealing with females Sesshoumaru-sama was a bit…ah...lacking in the delicacy and diplomacy one needed to deal with the fairer sex. Coupled with this more recent hairy situation that had left Miroku as stumped as the rest and…

It was a sad state of affairs indeed.

He'd kept the peace- content to watch things play out as they may. After all, too much meddling would do nothing but muddle the entire affair farther. But when he'd felt that flare of power, and seen how shaken it'd left the Inu-tachi's beloved time traveler, he'd had to move quickly to save the girl from a nasty spill. It was as he observed the shining tears in the maiden Miko's eyes, that trembling lip, and pale countenance, that Miroku decided that patience could no longer be afforded: It was time to move on to action. Mind whirling with schemes as he deftly extracted Kagome from the group, the amorous Monk wondered how next to attack the arduous task laid out before him.

When Kagome was safely sent into the arms of her other family, Miroku took his time walking back to camp, scheming all the while. He'd have to approach Sesshoumaru with respect, and tact. Amethyst eyes lit up with anticipatory delight. It was such a task that you would find no better a man to conquer it.

However these plans where shoved to the back burner as upon his arrival at camp, he found Inuyasha baring a dark scowl with arms crossed and a foot tamping impatiently.

The Monk sighed, wearily tugging at the small golden hoop in his right ear in an old unconscious moment of habit. It seems that before dealing with the stoic puffed up purebred, he first had to appease the offended temperamental puppy.

It would be a very long night.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>*Giggles* Miroku's such a brown-noser.<p>

Yay! Another tidbit for the masses! Im sooooo sorry for the lateness. My sleep schedule and long work hours have been killing my writing time. I bow my head and beg forgiveness, I never intended to let my stories suffer this long... T-T

Hope you all enjoyed the tidbit! What does our devious Miroku have planned?! Perhaps a little...Matchmaking? ;) Stay Tuned for next chapter. Im hoping not to let the ball roll so far away from me again.

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


	8. Nit-Pick

**Disclaimer: **All rights for **_Inuyasha_ **are reserved by the brilliant and wonderful **_Rumiko Takahashi_**. I am making no profit out of this except in the enjoyment of the masses.

Warnings: Here comes that a fore mentioned foul mouth...

* * *

><p>Nit-Pick<p>

* * *

><p>The minute Miroku finished talking; Inuyasha was fit to be tied. Though initially when the Monk had dragged him off to "have a word" with Shippou in tow, the hanyou had been confused- NOW though it all made sense. He should have suspected as much; the entire thing had reeked of <em>trap. <em>

All things considered Inuyasha had listened with a fair amount of patience and civil good will. But alas all good things must, regrettably, come to an end. Furiously declaring his intent to behead 'the offending bastard', Miroku quietly sighed and spoke Shippou's name wearily with all the resignation of a jaded arbitrator. After casting the spell, the little tike dove into Miroku's purple robes, seeking refuge.

Trapped under the Kitsune's heavy stone statue of an ugly tanuki Inuyasha cursed and dug his claws into the gravel in a fit of temper.

_Just wait till I get my hands on that asshole!_

How dare that stuck up bastard _threaten_ Kagome! He and Sesshoumaru might be related by blood but _she_ was family. He didn't care that they as of yet didn't know why the Taiyoukai had seemed offended. In Inuyasha's opinion the why could die in a ditch with his brother's corpse.

Miroku sat on a rock a few yards away with arms tucked docilely into his sleeves. As he observed his struggling friend on the ground he silently thought that Inuyasha in such moments reminded him more of a feline than a canine. Hissing curses and spiting dirt from his mouth, if the irate man-dog had had fur, it'd now all be standing on end.

Sighing the holy man leaned back to observe the brightening horizon. They'd been here for hours, and now it was dawn. He'd known the over-protective hanyou would take the news badly, but ideally he'd also hoped Inuyasha would be able to see reason, in hopes that with their combined brain power, they'd be able to reason out the past events.

Unfortunately he'd miscalculated the hatred in _this _particular relationship. Miroku pursed his lips. _No one can hold a grudge better than a Cat…er I mean dog. _The Monk, however, had little time for potshot humor.

"Dammit, you little runt! If you don't let me go, Sesshoumaru's not the only bone I'll have ta pick!"

Shippou, from his hidden perch in Miroku's robes, trembled at the threat but held firm.

Patting his newly added shivering lump, Miroku addressed the irate half-man, "Now, Now, Inuyasha. Shippou's only following my behest. Do not threaten him so."

"You'll get yours too, _Monk_," slit pupils glared venomously. Inuyasha made for a very angry yet comical looking squashed bug. Luckily Miroku was not one to be easily intimidated- especially since he knew he was also included in Inuyasha's exclusive group labeled family.

"You'll be released as soon as you agree to listen to reason, my friend."

"The only thing I'll _listen _to, Monk, is that bastards _death rattle._"

A weary sigh escaped the holy man. _This is getting us no where fast._

"Please, Inuyasha. I doubt Sesshoumaru-sama -"

A snarl ripped through his words drawing the statement short, "_Don't you dare defend him._"

Oh boy.

Miroku regrouped and tried another tactic, "Kagome-sama, would not approve of your methods."

"Keh, I don't give a rat's ass. She's too damn soft hearted anyways." Inuyasha's tone was gruff and his eyes still snapped with indignant fury but Miroku's sharp violet gaze had caught the minute drooping of ears and scented victory. He was wavering, and thus Miroku mercilessly drove in the final nail to this proverbial coffin,

"She will be horribly disappointed."

_With you _

Those last two words were left off, but the meaning was delivered. Ears fell flat and Inuyasha went limp, "Keh, alright already."

Smiling grimly Miroku mercilessly continued, "Are you capable of having a _peaceful _discussion with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The scowl deepened, flashing fang.

"Don't nit-pick, Miroku. I can't make any promises, beside that I won't resort to un-needed violence; There ain't NOTHING peaceful about that asshole."

Grimly Miroku had to accept the terms.

"Shippou, if you'd be so kind."

The lump shifted and with a quiet snap, rip, and pop, the stone statue disappeared in a puff of colored smoke.

Straightening, Inuyasha cricked backwards to snap his spine back into place. Damn kitsune magic. The stupid thing never failed to throw his back out.

Rolling shoulders joints and straightening red fabric, Inuyasha lept off to confront his brother; in what Miroku _prayed _would be an at least semi-civil exchanging of terms.

Letting Shippou scamper out and up to his shoulder, the Monk decided he'd settle for anything as long as it wasn't an exchanging of blows.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! Another update! See? Told you I'd have another piece soon! :D<p>

Fufufu Looks like Miroku's plan has worked! ...Or has it? Stay tuned to find out! :3

_Reviews fuel a writers love for writing! ; )_


End file.
